


躯

by Oath_of_Void



Series: SHe [7]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Female Suzaku
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 单性转。R2，朱禁城事件后的谈话。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: SHe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762774
Kudos: 6





	躯

“我在中华联邦跟ZERO打了个照面。”朱雀说。

她待在鲁路修的卧房里，趴在他的床上，一丝不挂，连平时束发用的头绳都解开了。鲁路修刚把面部护理用的瓶瓶罐罐收起来，正把身体乳挤进手心，闻言后动作停了一停。“我听说了，黑色骑士团在那里大闹了一番。”鲁路修说，“新闻报道说中华联邦的整体形势都不太好。你们的损失不大吧？”

“不好说。”朱雀抬起眼睛，“联姻被破坏了，不列颠尼亚的布局也被打乱了。不过我们也不是全无收获——我们抓到了红月卡莲。是的，就是你所知道的那个卡莲。”

“嗯，我知道。”鲁路修面不改色地弯下腰来，用干净的指背拨开她披散的发层，叫它们安分地堆在她的颈侧，随后才把抹开了精华液的手掌按在了她的后背上，“会长也跟我们说过关于她的一些事了。”

他开始从肩颈处按揉，一点点将原本滑滑凉凉、但已经被他的体温弄暖和了些的乳液给涂抹开。朱雀对皮肤护理这方面的事几乎一窍不通，鲁路修要求她多少学着点，她便把自己的身体底盘交给他由他去折腾。他的手掌从肩关节上滑过去，握住她的上臂，动作也相当平稳。“你对此有什么感想吗？”朱雀问他。

“你是在指我的同学之一是黑色骑士团成员这件事，还是她被抓捕了这件事？”

“谁知道呢。”朱雀撇了下嘴，“过去我还以为你跟她关系不错呢。”

“是啊，我还记得你怀疑过我会跟她躲在角落里接吻。”鲁路修说，“你一定要在这种场合下旧事重提吗？”

他给手掌上添了一次乳液。上臂过后是小臂，顺过腕关节和手背，指尖穿过指缝。朱雀配合地把手腕抬高，然后用先弄完的一只手托着了下颌。“我是在想，”她将脑袋给支起来了一些，也免得胸部一直被躯干的重量给压着，“她在学校时博得的周围人的好感，有多少是通过伪装成体弱多病纯良无害的卡莲·施塔特菲尔德骗来的。”

鲁路修没有回话。他的手掌回到了她的躯干部分，从颈后开始向下，一节一节地顺过脊骨。他像是在细致地梳理她的肌腠与骨头，他用手掌裹住她的肩胛骨，轻轻揉动凸起的部分。在意有所指的成分还潜藏在暗处的时候，保持沉默才是明智的。若是说到在学校将自己伪装得相当无害，可不仅仅是卡莲在这么做。维蕾塔也是，罗洛也是，在这里赤裸相见的过去的友人都是。鲁路修·兰佩路基需要对此保持沉默，或许是在故意摘除自己的嫌疑，也或许是本来就无话可说。

“ZERO又是怎样的呢？”朱雀慢慢放平了手臂，侧过脸枕在了小臂上。她瞥着站在床沿的男人，他简单系着的浴袍，以及宽松衣着也无法掩饰其消瘦的身形。“他是时时刻刻都在作为ZERO而行动的吗？如果不是，他不戴面具时是以怎样的伪装出现在人前的呢？”她看着他晃动的手臂，“现在的他和过去的他是同一个人吗？我在那里看到他的时候，我有很多事都没法弄明白。”

她所看见的仍是那个高傲的、冲动的、行事出人意料的ZERO，谈论棋局，抛下筹码，展露野心，提出一个赌约来要将她作为奖品赢到手头去。若非还有神乐耶作为她的血缘关系者存在于那一方阵营内、而ZERO也乐得以此为借口来解释这奇妙的赌约内容，在场的旁观者看向她的眼神恐怕还会更暧昧几分。倘若面具背后是她所知道的那个人，他当时是在想些什么呢？他是将第七骑士视为一个保留在对方阵营里就会显得特别棘手的麻烦，还是存着些别的心思？鲁路修的手指顺回到她的背脊上，继续一寸一寸地下移。他似乎很享受这样仔细抚摸她的身体的过程，即便不带任何刻意夸大的情色意味，单纯是探知、确认与掌控就足够让他满意了。“一直纠结这些也没有用。”鲁路修说，“卡莲是另一回事。如果ZERO本来就是我们不认得的人，面具存在与否影响都不会很大。将他视为需要打倒的目标就行了。”他的声音依然很平静。朱雀没有将脖子扭得太过，角度所限她无法看清他全部的表情，只能捕捉到嘴角浮着的温和的弧度。

“是这样吗？”她喃喃道，将眼睑垂下了些，“……是这样啊。”

在阿什弗德维持和睦表象这件事比她想象得要容易些，刺探和针锋相对都不会摆放到台面上，你一言我一语的交锋也不会变得过于露骨。另一方面，她都能做到平静自然地对着他撒谎了，鲁路修没理由做不到相同的事。鲁路修依然在按揉她的身体，不会太轻或太重，不会将她弄得痛痒难忍，只会留下暗示与遐想的空间。抚过腰窝，又向腰际两侧继续滑动，直至能探摸到她的身前。朱雀轻轻哼了一声，不待他继续处理臀与大腿后侧就兀自翻过了身。

“但其实只要再靠近一些的话，能被我认出来也说不定。”她慢慢说，“只要离得足够近，至少能确定和之前被我抓获的那个男人是不是同一人。”

她赤裸着，镇静地、毫不羞赧地向男人展示着自己的身躯。他用锐利的视线审视着她，剖析她藏在皮囊下方的真意。“你就这么有自信吗？”他语带笑意，似是调侃，眼神却已经有些冷了。他依然微微躬着身子，很容易就能用力掐握住她的肩颈、胸脯和腰肢，让她感到痛。他没有那样做，只是伸出单手来按在她的心口上。

“是啊。”朱雀说。她也笑了起来，伸手搭在他的手腕上。“你是嫉妒了吗？因为我在谈论对别的男人产生的身体记忆？”

她故意选用了误导性更强的说法，想看看他是否会被激怒。但身体的记忆的确是存在的，她想。将她从行刑途中劫走的、抱着她一跃而下的男人，被她制压在身下的、脸上淌着血痕的男人，在梦境中出现的魇鬼，在记忆深处留下的浓墨重彩，他的四肢，他的骨骼，他一碰即碎的伪装，他留下的影子。只要她能再靠近他一回，她就能拆除掉他的谎言。因为她是那样熟悉他的一切，因为她甚至会痛恨不曾知晓他的秘密的自己。她望着鲁路修，直白地抓紧了他的手臂，迫使他以接触到敏感部位的方式感知着自己的心跳。黑发的男人低头凝视她半晌，向着她轻缓地叹息了一声。

“如果他能骗取到你那么多的注意力，他当然是值得嫉妒的。”鲁路修说，“而且就算你当时没领情，他也至少救过你一回。向你伸出援手这种机会可不是常有的，就连我都被拒绝过不止一次。”

他的口吻真挚、委屈又甜蜜，就像寻常的在躁动的青春期里被心仪的姑娘玩弄情感的无辜的大男孩，真是一个与事实相去甚远的定义。朱雀皱着眉笑了，手掌从他的小臂挪回到他的手掌上，将他的指节更为紧密地压向自己的胸口。“你说得我像是个不知好歹的女人呢。”她轻声说，“毕竟我可是真心实意想杀死他的。”

“我知道。”鲁路修说。他将身子躬得更低，嘴唇浅浅地蹭过了她的眼窝。

你真的知道吗？朱雀安静地想着。她抱住鲁路修的肩膀，他却没有直接抱她。他继续挤出了更多身体乳，从她的颈窝涂抹到胸脯上，从乳下的浅沟到紧实的小腹。他的手指一点点梳理过所有她记得和不记得的痕迹，磕碰、鞭笞、踢凿和枪伤，一些已经淡去的和仍然鲜明的。他拨开她的腿弯，她闭上眼，不确定自己胸腔中时隐时现的紧揪感是从何而来。他理过她的腿脚，她的膝盖蜷曲起来。他帮着她再度翻过身，她听见衣料簌簌滑落的微弱声响。

然后他终于又吻了她一回，伴着身体覆压下来的重量，伴着钝重的、尖锐的、温热的、凶厉的事物，薄翼般的一触落在她被他所探摸透彻的躯壳上。她蜷着肢足，她勾下脖颈，她将额脸都埋藏在枕垫里。她想就是这样，我会记得，我会认得，环绕过我的一双手臂，贴近过我的平坦胸膛，引我走向前方、又与我背道而驰的腿足。在肌肤相亲间打下烙印，叫双方建立起牢不可破的关联，叫他们兜兜转转地栽在同一个圈里。而哄人的把戏总会露出马脚，追逐的过程也必然会有尽头。

她在鲁路修彻底抱紧她的那一刻开始笑也开始哭。她所喜爱的与她所厌恶的都是她无法摆脱的。她看不见那个人的脸，是否存在实质或无形的面具也就无关紧要了。只剩下无法欺骗她的那些事物，躯壳的震颤与温度，在她自造的黑暗中环绕着她，嘲弄着她的作茧自缚。


End file.
